


The Last Love Song

by NamelessMoogle



Series: A Little More Than Friends [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Promises, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: He meant what he said when he mentioned having made his peace. Nevertheless, the King of Light felt a pang in his heart when he thought about the person most precious to him.





	The Last Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [_The Last Love Song_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyE76E5v5Vk) by N.EX.T

"You guys... are the best."

Noctis Lucis Caelum, the 114th King of Lucis, had thus spoken of his upcoming, prophesied death to his retainers -- his _friends_. He knew why he had to sacrifice his own life, and he was willing to do so in order to bring light back to the world. While he didn't like the title 'the Chosen King,' he was still glad to be able to do something for the people living in this bleak world of darkness. He meant what he said when he mentioned having made his peace. Nevertheless, the King of Light felt a pang in his heart when he thought about the person most precious to him.

A sudden flash of light shook Noctis out of his thoughts. "Hey, buddy," a man with a soul patch approached him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to bother you."

"It's okay, Prompto." _Not really. I was thinking of you just now._ "What's up?"

"Nothing, really." Prompto hesitated for a moment before he added, "I wanted to see how you were doing, Noct."

"I'm all right, all things considered. But enough about me. How's life treating you, Prompto? What have you been up to since... since I got busy elsewhere?"

"Pretty much the same as the other guys, actually. Hunting to survive and help people. Waiting for you."

"By the Six, Prompto," Noctis said with a touch of frustration in his voice, "that cannot be all you have been doing in the last ten years. Tell me everything."

"Everything? That's too vague, man. Be specific?"

"Okay, then. You seem to be in good health, so I'll skip that. But I remember Talcott telling me that you spend a lot of time in Hammerhead. What's going on between you and Cindy?" _Curiosity kills the cat, but I have to know._

"WHAT?" The question surprised the blonde, and the king wasn't sure why. "There's nothing between me and Cindy, dude! I'm usually there because Gladio often hunts near Caem and Iggy hangs around Lestallum, so someone's gotta make sure that the garage is safe," Prompto breathed out the answer immediately. "If something happened to the shop, Noct, Cid would freak out and we'd never see the end of it, you know?"

"Fair enough," Noctis admitted. "Anyone special in your life, then? You never liked being alone."

This time, Prompto's cheeks flushed, though he maintained his composure. "Nah, no such person. 'Not getting killed' takes a ton of time and effort now. No time for romance."

"Gladio spoke of someone," the dark-haired man retorted. "What make _you_ so different?"

"Shiva's tits, Noct," Prompto growled, "the big guy and I aren't the same, remember? He has his ways, and I have mine. Don't compare me to him."

"Okay, okay. You're right. I apologise." _Astrals, he's mad at me now, and it's totally my fault._

"Noct..."

"Yes, Prompto."

"I don't have anyone because I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"There is someone, but... that person and I aren't meant to be."

 _Who is this someone, Prompto?_ Noctis wanted to ask -- no, he wanted to force an answer out of the man. _I'm here, Prompto. Look at me, and talk to me._ Had the king not cried during the conversation at the campsite earlier, he would start crying now that he knew someone else held Prompto's heart. Still, he kept a straight face for his sunshine and simply said, "I didn't know that."

"Eh, it's not important," Prompto said with a weak smile on his face. "My duty is important, so I'm here."

 _Only for the duty?_ Noctis frowned at the thought, and Prompto noticed. "Damnit, did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I just... I just want you to know that you're not just a Glaive to me. Your friendship means more to me than your duty."

"Of course, Noct. _Ever at your side_ \-- remember?" Prompto winked at Noctis as he responded.

"Then, Prompto, can you promise me something?"

"I will promise _anything_ for you."

"Promise me that you'll never forget me."

This time, it was Prompto who frowned, but he didn't falter. "I promise."

"Even if you know that I will..."

"Yes."

"Once I use the power of the crystal on the throne, you will... never see me again." Noctis could hear the crack in his voice. He didn't care. All that mattered to him was Prompto remembering him. _As long as he remembers me, I will always mean something to him._

"I know."

"I'm sorry, Prompto."

"Don't be."

"Thank you."

"Thank _you_ , Noct. For everything."

Noctis wanted to hold Prompto in an embrace and tell him how much he loved the blonde. He wanted to feel how perfect they would be for each other, physically and emotionally. He wanted to burn Prompto Argentum with all the passion pent up in his heart, and hope that the wound would remain forever.

"You've promised, Prompto. I'll hold you to it."

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
